1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel injection apparatus including an injector having a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel and an air fuel injection valve that is mounted to a cylinder head so as to inject fuel directly into a combustion chamber with compressed air.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, such a fuel injection apparatus is known in JP-A-2820782.
However, the apparatus in the related art described above is constructed in such a manner that a compressed air pump and an injector are connected by a duct line separate from a cylinder head, which may result not only in an increase in the size of the engine and the complexity of the structure around the engine, but also in a lowering of the pumping efficiency because the volume of compressed air decreases by being cooled when passing from the compressed air pump to the injector.